


Pack(age) deal

by allbam



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Mark, Beta Yoongi, Bottom Yoongi, I really like this idea but I don't have a whole story in me, M/M, Omega BamBam, Omega Jinyoung, Top Jungkook, like I literally won't have any motivation for this once it's out here, omega jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allbam/pseuds/allbam
Summary: Oddly enough, they were on the same page.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This got less organized the further into the story I got. Mostly because I should be asleep already.....

"You need to relax." Jinyoung said as he reached out and lightly tapped Bambam's twitching knee. "This is only an informal meeting to see if you're even compatible."

Bambam followed the hand on his knee and practically threw himself across the couch and crowded Jinyoung, nuzzling into his neck. "Hyung! How could you do this to me? I'm not even wearing the appropriate clothes to be meeting new people. You should have told me the truth!"

"You look fine, Bam-ah. We both know you wouldn't have come if I had told you the truth." Jinyoung sighed.

"I would have." He pulled away without any trace of amusement and sidled back to his side of the couch, fixing his hair as he did. "Mark-hyung said--."

"Don't bring up Mark-hyung during the meeting, Bambam. It'll over-complicate matters before anything can happen."

"Why?" Bambam murmured. "He's my mate, hyung."

"He's a Beta and doesn't have that ability." Jinyoung didn't sound condescending, he merely replied in his matter of fact tone that sometimes grated everyone's nerves. "That's why we're here."

Bambam huffed and crossed his legs. "I'm not going to pretend to like this Alpha, hyung."

Jinyoung's eyes crinkled around the corners as a proud smile spread across his lips. "I wouldn't expect you to, Bam-ah."

* * *

 "Promise me, hyung." Jungkook's warm fingers wrapped around Yoongi's wrist as he paused at the most crucial moment.

"Jungkook-ah." Yoongi groaned, his legs tightening around Jungkook's waist and continued to move against him in an attempt of chasing the feeling, only his movements were too weak to give himself the satisfaction he needed. "What do you think you're doing?"

Jungkook's other arm that was propped up to keep him from crushing Yoongi slowly lowered until his face was mere centimeters away from Yoongi's. Their breath mingled as he attempted to catch Yoongi's eyes. "Hyung." He whispered.

The Beta very reluctantly turned his gaze onto the Alpha's. "What?"

"Promise me that you won't become distant." He leaned down and kissed Yoongi's nose. "Promise me that you won't ignore me." He pressed a kiss against Yoongi's left eye. "Promise me that--."

Warm lips interrupted him.

Yoongi pulled away momentarily before sighing against Jungkook's jawline, the warm breath tickling down his neck. "You've got nothing to worry about. I'm already so far past the point of no return that you could leave me now and I'd still be waiting for you sixty years or so on my deathbed."

A low whine escaped Jungkook's throat. "Don't dismiss my love for you so easily, hyung. I'll be with you forever if you'd have me."

"Good." Yoongi nipped at Jungkook's ear. "Then I'll have you now. Finish what you started before I go soft, Jungkook."

* * *

 

"Sorry about this. Jungkook was supposed to meet me at our company so we could carpool but he got caught up in something. He should join us shortly." Jin chuckled, bowing his head slightly in apology.

"No, it's fine. I'm sure it was something important." Jinyoung replied with a tight lipped smile.

Bambam was positive by the end of this meeting he'd have abs of steel with all the effort he's going through to keep from laughing. If there was one thing that his hyung disliked the most, it was being made to wait, especially when he went out of his way to make sure to be early.

The tension in the room drained quickly once the two Head Omega's started to talk. Jin was friendly enough to put Jinyoung at ease. They were lost in conversation when the Alpha strode through the door.

The Head Omegas turned to greet him with welcoming smiles--that is until the smell hit them.

A chuckle escaped Bambam before he could help it. Luckily enough, it went unnoticed in the wake of the Alpha's blatant disregard for the meeting. The smell of sex and a beta clung to the Alpha, and judging by the defiant smirk on his face as his eyes flicked to and from Bambam dismissively, it was no accident that he showed up with the intentions of sabotaging their meeting.

Bambam couldn't care less at this change in events, but it made it all the more amusing when he caught sight of Jinyoung seething and Jin bristling, both glaring at the Alpha in varying degrees of anger and shame.

"Jin-ssi." Jinyoung's voice wavered in the combined effort of not yelling and keeping his composure as he climbed to his feet. "May we speak outside for a moment? Bambam, stay seated."

"Of course." Jin gracefully made his way to the other side of the room, pausing briefly to stare at the Alpha, some unspoken warning passed between them before he exited, Jinyoung hot on his heels.

Bambam shook his head as the door slid shut behind them, not envying Jin for one second for the shitstorm Jinyoung was about to unleash. Bambam tried to listen in on the soft spoken conversation going on, but after a few moments of not hearing a damn thing, he turned his attention to the Alpha.

Jungkook was tense, and almost as soon as Bambam glanced over, his expression seemed to sour, his hands folding across his chest as he glared at the wall.

_Bruh._ Bambam snorted and pulled out his phone to text updates to his eager Jackson-hyung. "I don't want you, man. Just relax."

Bambam could feel the Alpha's gaze burning into him and silently waited until the inevitable response was issued. "What?"

"You're making yourself seem so unlikable so that we'd leave right? You can stop now. I'm not interested in this match either." Bambam sent the text and slid his phone back into his pocket. "I wish I could get away with the scent thing though. That's a good idea for my next match up."

Jungkook studied Bambam for a long minute before he tentatively sat himself on the couch across from Bambam. "How could you tell?"

"You don't have the frown lines or wrinkles of a real jackass. I'm sure your Head Omega would have said something the second you walked through the door instead of going out into the hall to try and explain things to Jinyoung-hyung if you normally act this way."

It was quiet for a long moment. "Uh... No offense or anything..."

Bambam couldn't believe his ears... This Alpha was  _apologizing_ to an omega. This was a golden moment for the entire species. He casually played it off with a shrug. "It's cool, man. Like I said, I'm not interested either. I've practically been married to Mark-hyung since I was a teen." He casually omitted the fact that it was one-sided until about half a year back.

"You're already with someone?" Jungkook leaned forward in his seat, a new light in his eye that Bambam could not name. "You're with a Beta too?"

Bambam didn't see the harm in answering, and nodded. "Yeah. Mark-hyung has always been my ideal. I honestly wanted to be a Beta too, but I guess things changed when I presented as an Omega. This is the third matchmaking meeting I've been to in the past couple of months."

Jungkook glanced at the closed door briefly before he turned back, a wide grin pulled at his lips. "Bambam-ssi... I think we can help each other."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
